Cavalier
Cavaliers are proud mounted fighters that live for the glorious charge into battle. Basic Passive - Mount - The Cavalier rides atop a mount of his or her choice. That mount has stats based on the Cavalier's stats, on a point by point basis. The Mount has a base of 30 Hit Points and 30 AP, as well as Movements being 10m for a cost of 5 AP. The Mount recovers +10 AP per turn spent without an action. Your Mount also abides by the rules of Near Death. Endurance - The mount has +1 HP Regeneration per turn that it hasn't been dealt damage since its last turn. For each ten points of Endurance, the Mount has +20 Max Hit Points. Strength - The mount adds +1 Attack Damage for every 10m spent charging in a direction before you perform an attack. For each ten points of Strength, the Mount has +5 Critical Hit Damage per 10m charged before an attack. Agility - The mount has +1 Max AP. The Mount has +2 AP Regeneration for every 10 points of Agility. Dexterity - The mount recovers +1 AP per turn spent without actions. +2 AP Regeneration for every 10 points of Dexterity. Intelligence - The mount has +1 MP, which you can use to cast spells. +1 MP Regeneration for every 10 points of Intelligence. Charisma - The mount adds to your Charisma while you are within 5m of it. Adds +3 to your Charisma while mounted for every 10 points of Charisma. Insight - The mount has +1 Spell Resist and applies this bonus with halved effect to you while mounted. The mount resists an additional disable for you or itself each encounter for every 10 points of Insight it has. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Basic Passive - Charge - The Cavalier gains bonus damage for charging in a target direction, without changing direction, then attacking. The Cavalier gains +2 Attack Damage for every 10m spent charging in a target direction, doubled each additional 10m. ( 10m = 2 Damage, 20m = 6 Damage, 30m = 14 Damage ). Maximum of ( Level + 1 ) 10m intervals added to damage. Basic Spell - Glint - 5 AP - 3 MP - The Cavalier creates a magical Shine that shoots out in target direction, at a rate of 20m per turn. The Shine will hit the first three enemy units that it passes through, rooting each unit hit, and reducing the damage that those units deal by 10 with all their spells and attacks. If Overcast, the units hit with the Shine will remain affected until the Cavalier attacks them, if the Cavalier is able to remain charging at that unit until he or she attacks them. Otherwise, lasts until the Cavalier's next turn. Shine shoots out 60m. OC: 15. Basic Spell - Giddyup - 2 AP - 2 MP - The Cavalier restores 1d8 AP to his or her mount. If Overcast, restores 1d20 AP instead. OC: 16. Ultimate Ability - Astral Pierce - Upon use, the Cavalier empowers his current charge. This begins with the Cavalier rooting a target until the Charge is complete. While Charging, the Cavalier cannot be disabled. Then, when the Cavalier hits his or her target, an Endless Pierce shoots out behind them. Bonus damage is dealt on that attack, which is increased based on the number of units hit with the pierce. Each unit hit with the Pierce takes the attack and bonus damage. ____________________________________________________________________________________